Perfection
by katiemyladybug
Summary: Edward is the perfect male vampire. Bella is in training to be the perfect mate. Just read its what everyone voted for!
1. Chapter 1

Perfection, Chapter One

Carlisle POV Twenty Years ago….

Esme and I waited with our two sons. Emmett six and Jasper five. They were both excited for the new baby. Edward. I held Esme's hand in anticipation. Emmett and Jasper were staring into the large fish tank. Emmett was trying to get Jasper to reach his hand in and grab the large koi to take home.

He was taunting his younger brother quietly, even though we've punished him many times for it.

I sighed and reached forward, smacking his bottom sharply. He turned to me surprised and held his butt.

"I said to stop taunting stop now or when we get home I'll spank you. Understand?" He nodded and went to sit by his mother who held his head tenderly. She always caved into him, even though I've told her many times not to. He wont learn anything.

Jasper crawled back under my legs, quietly playing with his hot wheels. I could hear the small tired scrapping against the tile.

The nurse in the white dress came out and called for the Cullens. Our family walked into the white room and waited for the doctor.

The boys played with the toys in the yellow basket, only Jasper had really caught onto our struggle and frustration. We were both scared for our newest son. This morning during the boy's breakfast we received a call. Edward's surrogate mother had got into labor, and she was only seven months along.

We were waiting for the news.

Doctor Snow walked in holding another clipboard shaking his head.

"Okay Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward is going to fine. His breathing and heart rate were off but we got him back on track. His breathing will be a little irregular. It'll still be irregular for a while. He'll need breathing treatments at night, and medication for his heart. He's a little underdeveloped and very tiny. But you'll be able to take him home tonight." Esme sighed with relief, and patted my leg. But I knew better, we weren't in the clear just yet. "But later along down the road there might be some complications. So just be warned." We nodded and walked down to the maternity ward. With all the babies displayed in a glass window.

Edward was in a blue bassinet, he had red hair and jade green eyes. He was a handsome boy, I picked up Emmett to get a closer look. I tried to pick up Jasper but he was staring at another baby. A little girl with black wispy hair, and big black eyes. His face was pressed up against the glass, she was staring at him.

Esme pried him away from the baby girl to see Edward.

"But mom that baby-" He began

"I know sweetheart but I want you to see your little brother." He sighed and followed her to see Edward. They boys weren't really impressed, Emmett only laughed when he yawned.

"Wow! His mouth is so big! I bet I could fit a whole orange in there!" I laughed at his childish remark. The same nurse picked him up and brought him out to us. Esme held him gently. Then kissed his forehead.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

Three Years Later Carlisle POV

I was on call to the G.F (Girls Facility.) to deliver I.67.8, I standing for Isabella. .67.8 is her number, she wont have a last name until she's mated. .67.8 is her brand number, that will be humanely branded on her bottom. When she's mated they'll take the number off.

I put on my coat and gloves then walked into the room. Her surrogate mother was asleep with a curtain covering her belly. We put them to sleep because it's easier to take them away.

I grabbed the scalpel and cut a surgical line over the faded scar. This was her third pregnancy, one more and then she'll be done. Its really nice the life they get to live after their done being surrogates. Their taken to a special place where they can relax, lounge, have nice sex and do whatever they want. Its quite nice.

After a few minutes a rearranging her internal organs, I found I.67.8 face first. I pulled her out and cut the cord. She started crying as I cleaned her tiny body, then I picked up the branding tool and stuck her little bottom. She cried loudly, I wrapped her up in a pink blanket and sent her off with Connie.

I never thought about I.67.8 again, that was until Edward changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV Four years old

I remember sitting in a chair, in a white room. Women and one man all dressed in white suits and dresses. They told me not to be afraid. But being strapped down to the chair by both my arms and legs kind of scared me. The redheaded nurse, Connie, held up a large needle. I felt tears in my eyes spill over. I screamed when she stuck it in my arm. My body went numb, the one man in there with a surgical mask on held my eyes open. Then he dropped eye drops in that felt like acid.

I screamed louder and thrashed I heard the people talking

"She was suppose to be asleep you idiot! Get the gas! We'll have to gas her!" The man yelled forcing my eye open, even though I really wanted to close it.

They put a clear mask over my mouth and told me to breath deeply. Suddenly my nostrils will filled with a sweet smell. Soon I was asleep, even though one of my eyes was still forcibly open.

Six Years Old

Connie, my caretaker, tells me I have to go to the dentist. I have to have a cavity filled. She told me it wouldn't hurt, but she also said that when I was four and had to go to the eye doctor. Though she claims that never happened. It was just a bad dream.

She walked me to the teeth clinic, it was down the hall and to the left. This place was a giant hospital. Its where I lived, I've never gone outside, ever.

The dentist sits me up on a chair then cranks it back and shines a bright light in my face. He then takes a needle and stabs my gums, I'm use to needles. I get a shot almost every month.

Only when his started to drill my mouth he missed and drilled straight into the un numbed part of my mouth. I screamed, Connie held me down.

"Its okay .67.8! Just relax, he'll numb you again. Just relax." That number she said, was my legal number. Its branded onto my bottom, in public she's not allowed to call me by my name. Isabella. Personally I prefer Bella but whatever.

I was still crying, my mouth hurt. The dentist just huffed and shoved another needle in my injured gum. A few seconds later it felt better. But I was still crying, why do these people keep hurting me? Its so unfair! I cant stand this.

My teeth are fixed and my mouth is completely numb. Connie carried me back to my room. I was tiny for my age.

She laid me on the bed and turned on The Adventurers. One of the few six year old approved movie. I hated it. I've watched is like a million times. I groaned Connie laughed and patted my leg. She sat down on the bed with me.

"Why do I have to watch this? Cant I read or do anything else?" I haven't learned how to read or write yet. That was an eight year old activity. I wasn't eight.

"Do you wanna color? I think rainbow bear's rainbow isn't colored. How bout that. Or you could draw?" I groaned again and watched the Adventurers. I looked up at the clock. It wasn't time for bed yet but supper was going to be ready soon. It's served at the same time everyday. Its breakfast, interaction/learning, quiet time, lunch, activity time, supper, bath, then bed. Every single day, unless you had a doctors appointment. But seriously life in here sucked. Sometimes I wished I was a boy. I didn't know what the difference was between us. I've never seen a boy, I've seen men but not boys. Men were tall, hairy and gross. And mean.

"Okay dinner will be ready in five minutes. Go wash your hands." I got up and went to my bathroom washed my hands.

Connie held my hand as we walked down to the food room. I went over to my usual seat, next to B.58.9 and T.12.7. The numbers were so weird. We didn't know each others name. We weren't allowed to talk during dinner. Only during interaction/learning were we allowed to talk. And even then our caretakers stood over us. Making sure we never talked about anything that was forbidden. There were a lot of forbidden stuff.

Tonight for dinner was macaroni and cheese, chicken nuggets, and green beans. For desert three cookies and white milk. A yummy dinner!

I gobbled it up quickly, but got in trouble because I didn't eat it right I ate it too fast. Connie smacked the back of my head, I knew she didn't mean it but she had to impress the board.

At the end of the room, sitting at a long table. Not eating. Was the board. Five different men who came in for dinner. Each meal different men came in to watch us eat or something. Same for the interaction/learning time, always five different men.

I caught the eye of one of them, he caught me staring and shot me a glare. I turned back to my food quickly. After dinner was bath time.

Connie took me to my bathroom and filled up the tub. I wasn't allowed to bathe myself yet, I think the age is eleven or twelve. But even then your caretaker had to be in the same room.

She scrubbed my head and skin clean. I was use to the roughness of her washing. She would scrub my skin until I was bright red. She said something about her washing me. From the spending the day outside of my room I contract a lot of chemicals from the hospital. They had to make sure I didn't get sick.

After bath she tucked me into bed and kissed me goodnight.

* * *

><p>:) there ya goo! haha<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV 5 years old

I watched the rain fall outside through the window. Emmett and Jasper just started school, well Emmett was already had a year of schooling Jasper just started.

This was boring, I always had someone to play with. Now I don't have anyone! Mom was here but she didn't know how to play right, I mean Jasper and Emmett would be back later tonight but by then it would be winding down time. Dinner, a bath, an hour or two of TV and then it would be my bedtime. Which was so dumb.

I sighed loudly and looked at one of the G.F that was located across from our house. I'd never seen any girls come out. Just a few nurses and doctors. The only girls I have ever seen are moms, and nurses. That's it. I didn't really see the attraction, they were lumpy and gross.

Mom's chest always bounced and just stuck out. It was gross. And her sides sunk in, she looked like the hourglass on my games. Weird. I bet that's were they got the idea for the hourglass! Hmm still weird.

"Edward breakfast!" Mom hollered to me. I sighed and slowly walked to the kitchen, eggs bacon and toast waited for me on the counter. I didn't eat, I just played with my food a little. Mom was staring at me.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked, rubbing my arm a little.

"Nothing." I said taking a little bite of egg. Mom sighed and stood up looking out the window.

"Do you want to go over to Darwin's house today? I have some errands to run, you can play with him until I'm done." I groaned and rolled my eyes, I didn't like Darwin. He was a bully.

"No, cant I just stay here Brenna? Read a book or something?" Mom laughed,

"Read a book? Edward sweetie you cant read, and Brenna has to work today. The house needs to be cleaned. You can go over to his house or you can come with me." I sighed again.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I groaned defeated and dug into my breakfast.

Bella's POV 7 years old

Right now I was in Interaction/Learning, today we were learning about proper socialization techniques. It was boring. A.12.7 was my partner today, she was a quiet girl. Kind of tall and light brown hair and eyes.

We were playing with the age appropriate dolls who looked like us. They were even dressed the same as us. Gray dress, hair pushed back with a gray hair tie, white leggings and flat black shoes. Very colorful right?

My doll had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, very pale skin. They were teaching us to communicate properly with them.

Like if your angry how you should deal with it the right way, if your excited or happy how to manage it properly and so on. It was quite boring.

Connie was standing over me, we had moved onto the 'sad' emotion. I raised my hand. The instructor looked at me funny then pointed to me.

"Yes?" She asked like it was a question.

"Um what if the techniques your teaching us doesn't apply to the situation we are in? What if we need a different technique?" I asked frightfully, sometimes we shouldn't asked questions, they get us into trouble. She raised an angry eyebrow at me.

"The techniques that I am showing you work in every situation you can imagine, and if I hear another word from you besides the exercises you will be in trouble. Be quiet."

I shrunk back into my seat and stared at my doll. I kept quiet through the entire lesson. I really didn't want to get into trouble.

After dinner Connie and I walked back to my room, in my room waiting were four tall men in chairs waiting for me.

I almost peed my pants from what they wanted from me.

* * *

><p>I no some of you are probably pissed cause of the cliff hanger and me not updating. Sorry bout that. I was in the outer banks lol. i had soo much fun and got a great tan! OK well anyway here you go!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV *Still Very Young*

Four men were standing in my room, waiting for me. I backed away a little but Connie put her hand on my back and pushed me forward. I had a bad feeling about these guys.

The blond haired man I had seen too many times at dinner, same with the others.

"I.67.8, you are being moved up. It seems your mate has fallen very ill and is being changed at an earlier date. There fore you will be taken out at an earlier date. So you will be moved up seven classes, your teachers and classes will change as well as your lunch, dinner and breakfast will be changed. The people you associate with will be changed. do you understand?"

I was so confused, what is he talking about? Everything is just weird.

"I'm not sure what your talking about sir." I asked in a small voice, the men chuckled.

"I understand that this is a very hard concept for your little mind to comprehend. So what were doing is putting you with the bigger girls, your entire lifestyle is going to change. Tomorrow things will be different for you, but don't worry, Connie is going to guide you through everything. And your new teachers." The men left, I still wasn't completely sure on what was going on.

I looked up to Connie, "What's going on? I don't understand." I said as she set me on the bed.

She sighed "Your mate, Edward, is very sick. I heard about the news this morning, but then we had thought it was just the flu. Well the disease he has is making him weak. He's dying. The medication their giving him is keeping him alive but not for long. They would change him now but he's not old enough. When he's seventeen they'll change him. Which means when your 15 you'll be taken out of the G.F and sent to live with him. So tomorrow, the council decided to move you up to the extensive training. We're suppose to wait until your thirteen but given the circumstance it changes. Tomorrow is going to be very uncomfortable, your teachers will talk about certain things that your not going to understand." Her hand circled my back as she told me this. I wasn't clear on everything but I couldn't object to it. When the council decides something there's nothing you can do about it.

"How do they know I'm his m-mate?"

"Well when you were born doctors took a sample of your blood as well as his. When he became sick it was crucial for them to find you. So they data was put onto a computer and your blood matched his. That's we know."

I laid on the bed and twisted my body away from hers. This was too much to handle. These people expected me to change everything in a night? They were crazy.

Edward's POV *Before The Hospital*

I had been feeling sick after me and mom went to the supermarket. She put me to bed after I thrown up a couple of times. I felt awful, I was cold and hot at the same time. It wasn't fair.

Mom called dad home. She was worried about me. He took my temperature then rushed me to the hospital. Dad picked up Emmett and Jasper, I don't really understand what their so worried about. Mom is crying and dad is panicking.

The doctors stuck so many needles into my arms. After a few hours they took mom and dad outside to talk.

Jasper and Emmett stayed in the room with me, joking and laughing. Until mom and dad came back. Mom was sobbing and dad had tears in his eyes. Something was wrong, very very wrong.

Then they explained everything to me. I was scared. I had to live in the hospital, and take a lot of medicine. I even cried, and mom held me.

The nurse came in to administer my medicine. It hurt a lot. Both mom and dad had to hold me down, it felt like it was never going to end. When it finally did I snuggled into the pillows, with mom and dad snuggled behind and in front of me. Emmett and Jasper stayed with us too, they slept on cots the nurses brought in.

Everyone kept saying its going to be alright and that everything's gonna be fine. But something deep inside me said that it isn't.

I'm scared…

* * *

><p>Here it is! I took Edward's expirence(however you spell it) from my own. When my father got sick and how I felt and how he felt. So if sounds weird or whatever I'm sorry.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

Mom cries all the time and dad looks tired, even though he cant sleep. Once every week I have to take a bunch of shots. It's been almost two months now. I'm kinda use to it. My room is private. All the stuff from my room at the house was moved here. Like my toys and stuff. Not my clothes though. I can only wear the hospital dresses, its kind of annoying but at least it closes in the back.

Sometimes mom cant come here, so the nurses let me get out of bed and let me help with the filing, and passing out medicine. It's a lot of fun. Better then playing by myself.

Emmett and Jasper can only come visit me on the weekends. But I'm not really suppose to be out of bed. The nurses sneak me out so I don't get bored or lonely.

It gets really lonely here.

Bella's POV

This is weird. Connie took me to another different classroom, when we walked into the room there were a bunch of bigger girls there. They looked more like Connie than me. Deep curves and a huge chest. The teacher and Connie stood me up to the room and introduced me to everyone in the class. It was so embarrassing!

I was set beside some girl with dark brown hair. Connie left the room to do other things. I felt so alone.

The instructor was talking about, things. Like private things and _private _places. It made my face red the words and entire session. After the class the instructor made me stay a little longer. She gave me a bunch of stuff to look over with Connie, even after the first day of this I'm so tired. I don't want to do this anymore. Connie walked me too all my classes, they weren't to different from my normal classes. But they were still different.

Finally it was the end of the day.

I crawled into bed after my bath and curled up for the night.

It's so lonely here.

* * *

><p>I start school tomorrow! Junior year! Ohh and message me when you know what cool trick I did in the 2 different point of views!<p> 


	6. IMPORTANT READ!

All right guys I see I'm going to have to explain this again. I'm not pissed I'm just getting annoyed that I have to keep explaining it to everyone. Perfection, I'll start with that. The beggining where their at different ages but Bella's older at some points. I was taking different memories of their past to kind of kick off the story, kind of introducing Bella and Edward's past. I will admit I messed up the ages a tiny bit but I did fix them. Edward is 7 yrs old when he gets sick, and he's on lifesupport. But the medicine they give him is basically poisin. I'm not going to say what he has I'm leaving that up to your imagination. So please keep up.

As for the grammar and spelling. If you've read my other stories you know that I have a learning disability, and sometimes I just dont pay attention. Plus on here I'm writing to write, I'm not looking to do everything perfectly. And at I'm a fantastic writer but my teachers understand my struggle, and the teacher I have in college will too. I have an IEP legally I am aloud other privelegdes other students dont get. Its not that Im mentally challenged its just that I learn differently I understand things differently. So I'm aware that my writing isnt perfect but I try okay. I'm not going to publish these stories to the world because if you really look closely, the stories I'm writing belong to Stephine Meyer. I'm using her characters, her settings, and her idea of vampires but in my own way. If I ever did publish these stories I'd go to jail. So I'm not really writing for perfections in my grammar and spelling. If you can read and undrstand what I'm writing great, fantastic. If you cant then message me what I meant and I will be more than happy to answer you. As I've said before.

This isnt an angry message I'm just getting sick of explaining things over and over. I've had a rough week, I'm tired and I dont want to baby all of you with simple explainations. You guys should be like 15 and above, you should be able to read past my mistakes. Really read the little authors note down at the bottom it'll help you a lot. Please read everything, I'm tired and dont feel like explaining again. So please before you review about my flaws take a second and read what I post down at the bottom.

Thxs Evryone for Reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Perfection.

Edward *17 Years Old* (Finally!)  
>In a few days I'm going to be turned into a vampire. I remember when Emmett and Jasper were "changed". It was like a year before I saw them again, when I did there were some noticeable changes about them. They were both, much more attractive, stronger, and faster.<br>They also came over with their mates, Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is nineteen, and Alice is eighteen. A lot little than I am, but still they treat me nice. But Rosalie told Emmett she didn't feel comfortable coming into the room with me hooked up to all these machines. She's only come to see me twice.  
>Alice on the other hand, won't leave me alone! She's always in my room bothering me! Even when mom says "it's bedtime dear". Ugh, girls just don't listen.<br>I've been taken tutoring lessons as well learning math, English, history, and um… women parts?  
>I already knew what I had, but now I know why women are lumpy. I'm so excited to change, Emmett did say that it was very painful. Probably the most painful thing ever. But I've had a lot of pain in my short life.<br>I would also be getting my mate shortly after my change, well after her change. I've seen pictures of her already. She's really pretty. Long curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, big pouty lips, and porcelain white skin.  
>Now I understand the appeal of women. Very pretty.<br>I can't wait to meet her.

Bella's POV *15 Years Old*  
>I just finished my sex-ed class, the final class for me. In a week I'll be<br>changed and meeting my mate, nervous? Yes. Terrified? Absolutely. I haven't seen him or even know his last name. I know very little details about him, just that he has red hair and green eyes, for now.  
>I've had many of picture taken of me, I asked them once why they took so many. But I just got in trouble.<br>This week up until I am changed I get to relax. I have a week off from everything, no homework classes teachers. Just me and Connie all week with nothing to do.  
>She's really weepy though, sad that I'll be leaving her soon. I promised I would write, but it wasn't the same.<br>Still I'm a little worried about things. Will he be nice? Mean? Ugly? Handsome? Funny? Boring? All these questions will be answered on my wedding day. Two days after I've changed.

* * *

><p>Here it is you guys!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! Okay so I am looking for another beta to help me revise my stories and give me some ideas about what I can add. The stories I need help revising are *Wicked*, *Twisted Fairytale*, and *Tamed*.

The only thing is that you need to keep up with my schedual. Usually I write a short chapter everyday, and I would really love to update it that day. I also need someone I can trust with my stories, someone who's going to listen to my ideas. And I want someone who isnt afraid tell me if they dislike something, or if they want to add a little bit onto my stories. You know basically someone I can really count on. So if your interested and you think you can keep up with me P.M. me about it and we'll talk. I really need some help.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV *Wedding Day*

I've been taken out of the facility for my wedding, then I'm going to live with him. I've met his mother and his two sisters-in-law. Their really nice, so maybe he will be nice too. I haven't met the males in the family yet. Right now its girl time. Time for me to get ready and take pictures of my wedding dress. It was very beautiful. Esme said she designed it herself. Edwards father walked in holding Edwards gift to me. He couldn't see my face or talk to me directly. I couldn't speak either. Not yet at least. After the ceremony I would be able to talk to my new husband. Husband. I knew this was a natural thing in this world, getting married to a man you've never talked to. It was scary but something I had to accept.

His gift to me was a necklace. A beautiful necklace that had his family's crest on it. I smiled gently and bowed my head thanking him. My gift to him was a handkerchief with the first letter of my name on it elegantly written in gold.

B.It was laced in my scent, he would wear it in his coat pocket. My hand shimmered in the sunlight, sparkled like diamonds. Its been two days after my change, I'm beautiful now. My eyes were golden, my face and body were actually beautiful.

Hopefully my mate would think I'm pretty. I started to get really nervous when my march music started. I walked by myself down the aisle. Feeling so out of place in a room full of his friends and family. It didn't feel right.

I saw him standing there at the end of the aisle, looking at me. He couldn't see my face until tonight. I had a thick white scarf draped over my face. Around my eyes were a little thinner so I could see. When I was human and met Esme and her daughters I thought the scarf was very annoying. But I was use to it now.

Only my mate can see my face once I'm out of the facility. I finally reached the end of my walk.

The preacher said what he needed to say. Edward said I do and we were married.

If your wondering why I don't say I do, its because I don't have a choice. We walked off holding hands through the cheering crowd. We sat in a large white limo which drove us to the reception hall. We danced a little, drank, and listened to everyone's toasts. After a few hours of Edward socializing with his friends and me sitting awkwardly in my chair, we left. His mother cried, his father clapped him on the back.

It was a quiet ride back to his house. The finally we entered his small home he walked me upstairs to our bedroom. Slowly he undid my ties in the back of my gown. I started shaking a little, my unnecessary breathing erratic. His hands rubbed against my back in small circles. He gently kissed down my spine. I shuddered against his lips. Then he slowly turned me around and took off my veil.

* * *

><p>Soo yea its been awhile since I've posted I know. But I'm working almost every night and my grandfathers dying. Which isnt good, I'm just a little stressed out.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV *Wedding Day*

I was nervous, today I was marrying my mate. I sent father to deliver my present to her. He came back with mine. I placed it in the breast pocket on my shirt. So the elegant I scrolled on it would show. Two minutes to go before the blushing bride walked down the aisle.

Very nervous now. I wonder what she's going to be like. Is she nice? Cranky? Lazy? Its very frustrating to have to marry someone you didn't know.

As I was contemplating this, her music cue came on. I breathed in deeply and looked up. I couldn't see her face but her body was beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly and made her body very beautiful. I wish I could see her face.

After the 'I do', only I say I do. She wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. Anyway after the 'I do' we ran off to the limo that waited for us, we ran under a stream of rice and flower pedals.

It was a nice reception. I talked to my brothers and friends. Danced with my mother and Bella. After the party we went back to my small cabin. I was excited for this part. But still nervous.

I could tell Bella was nervous, I could feel her breathing ragged as I kissed her spine. Gently I pulled away her veil. She was more beautiful in person than in her pictures. I kissed her lips, taking extra care in rubbing my tongue against her bottom lip.

I pushed her back against the silky bed and began intensely making out with her. She knew what she was doing but it just sorta felt programmed, like a machine. I didn't mind it though, she was really good. But I just felt like she wasn't enjoying it.

I wasn't really paying much attention to her, I was only focusing on myself. I stopped kissing her just so I could pull her dress off. Kissing down to her chest I gently nipped on her rosy nipple, sucking and pulling slightly. She gasped and her hands pushed through my messy locks. I pinched her other nipple with my fingers while I sucked the other one. I was withering under me. I ran my nose down her tummy and to her laced panties. Ever so gently I pulled them off with my teeth and then with my hands when they reached her ankles.

She giggled lightly, I smiled at her. I could see in her eyes that she was nervous about our night. I put my face between her thighs. She gasped, it wasn't a good one more of a nervous one.

"Please, don't. I'm embarrassed." She said. Her voice was like a hundred Christmas bells all ringing at once. It was beautiful was my point.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said to her, I didn't want to make her anymore nervous. I laid my body on her. Not putting my full weight on her just barley lifting my chest off of her. I started to kiss her again, she opened her legs and I settled between them with ease. Her body fit mine perfectly. I grabbed the headboard with one hand then I thrust into her slowly. Her pelvis came up to meet mine, she clenched her eyes and gasped. I kissed her tears away, and nuzzled my forehead against hers. We stared into each others eyes for a moment, then I began moving faster inside her.

After a few minutes of thrusting I finally came inside her. I rested against her for a while. To blissful to move. I rolled off her but pulled her with me to rest against my chest.

"That was wonderful Bella." I said to her nuzzling my face into her head.

"I will learn to love you, Edward." She said, I wasn't really sure what to say to that but I'll go with it.

That night we stayed up and just talked about everything. Our lives and memories. It was very nice.

* * *

><p>Yay finally I updated!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV

That morning when I went to take a shower, after a few more rounds denting the wall with Bella, I came back to find the bed empty. I was hoping my beautiful goddess would remain in the bed, in her jaw dropping Venus pose.

I sniffed the air, yum. Breakfast.

I trotted down the stairs not even worrying about my nakedness and to the kitchen. She was there, naked, in front of the stove cooking dinner. I stalked up behind her, gliding my shaft between her legs. It was met by slick moisture. I shuddered.

"What's for breakfast?" My voice was husky from arousal as I nibbled her slender neck. She giggled and leaned into me.

"Pig and cow."

"Mmm delicious, organic or not?" My lips moved up to her ear, sucking in her lobe gently.

"Non-organic. I think it tastes better, and if you add a splatter of chicken and goat together, boil it slightly, you get a much stronger and more predator-like taste. What do you think?" She pulled the spoon up to my lips, blood dripping from the bottom. I licked it, it really was good.

"Yum, it's wonderful. Were did you learn it my darling." Again she giggled.

"School obviously silly." She said jokingly. I growled playfully at her.

"Well maybe I should teach you something about that little mouth of yours you naughty girl." She laughed loudly and bent slightly at the waist. I gently patted her luscious cheek. She moaned pressing harder into my hand. My tip started to brush and prod her opening. She gasped when I slipped, only just a few inches. Her hand reached between her legs and gripped my shaft. Creating a stopper just so I could only go in a few inches. We stayed in the position for a few moments, me gently thrusting against her, her hand stoking my length.

"The meal will burn if we continue." She said stopping her movements and mine. I groaned and kissed her neck. Patiently I seated myself at the table. Watching my little homemaker intently. A few more minutes past when she finally set the meal down in front of me.

Standing by my side she waited for me to give my opinion. I took a sip of the still bubbling blood. It needed a little something more.

"I think it needs something else dear. Just a little something." She leaned over and poured another red substance onto the brew. I took another sip, it was perfect. Just like her.

"Amazing. What did you just add?" She held up the small vial.

"Rabbit. It has sort of a bitter taste, when you add herbivores and carnivores together. So I like to keep it all the same. Herbivores." As I consumed, Bella stood beside me. Just to make sure I didn't need anything. When I finished she cleaned my plate, sat down and then enjoyed her meal. I couldn't have been much good. It was a little cold. But she didn't seem to mind.

After she finished I lifted her up and ran her to our room.

"I think our life is going to be perfect. Making love all day. Don't you think darling?" She laughed and straddled my waist showing me exactly what she thought.

* * *

><p>Awww too cute. :) love these two together!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A Couple Weeks Later

Bella's POV

Today we were going to visit Edward's family for a while. We're having picnic. I prepared cut up strawberries, apples, grapes, and peaches. Cutting the fruit wasn't so hard, injecting them with blood was the difficult thing.

Edward was upstairs bathing, we'd just gotten done with another round of sex when his father called. We were going to let the machine get it but Edward is all about manners.

All morning memories of the Facility flooded my mind. I'd been acting a little distant and cold. Edward took notice…

**This Morning**

_Edward and I were cuddling on the couch, after a rousing wrestling match (Edward won of course) we were a little wore out. Though I was lost in my thought, or rather my repressed memories._

I was ten, my caregiver Connie was bathing me. One of the male doctors had come in to 'examine' me. This might seem normal to some, but when a doctor comes in during bath time to check you, it means something more sinister than a routine check-up.

Connie argued with him for a few moments but left, unwillingly. The older greasy man stalked towards my cowering body, like an animal. A slow sliver of a smile spread across his evil lips. I was still in the tub, the water was warm but I was shaking like a leaf.

"Aw is little I.67.8 cold? Here let me warm you up."

He reached his hands into the warm water and-

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward interrupted me thought. Which was good, I was getting a little ahead of myself. I could fell pricks of tears in backs of my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie. Why?"

"Well I just asked you a question and you kinda looked zoned out. And sad. Are you sure your okay?"  
>I nodded again and turned my face into his chest. He kissed my neck, and well that started round four of the dirty dance on the couch.<p>

**Present**

Large armswrapped around my waist, I almost dropped the needle.

"Edward stop your going to mess me up!" He was tickling my sides so my request wasn't taken to seriously.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and put the fruits in the small basket I was carrying.

We hopped in the car and set off to his fathers house.

An hour later we arrived. Emmett and Jasper were already here, their cars were parked perfectly next to each other.

Edward took my arm and led me up to the door, which he didn't bother to knock instead he just strolled on in.

Knocking on someone's door who you know or who invited you over is considered rude. It makes them think that you don't feel welcomed in their home. A very big insult.

Esme glided out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a rag. She hugged Edward than me.

"Hello dears, how was the ride over? I haven't heard from you in what seems like forever." Edward and I laughed, there was a reason you haven't seen us in a while.

"Well Bella and I are newlyweds. And its only been two weeks."

"Come on in you guys, lets eat."

We walked outside where the family was waiting for us. They were sitting on a large plaided blanket on the ground.

Rosalie and Alice's kids were sitting on another blanket a few meters away. They were playing with their toys and snacking on various items.

"Hey you guys long time no see." Jasper said waving.

"Yeah what have you two been up to? Breaking in that new house of yours?" Rosalie smacked his arm her lips scowling at his crude comment.

"Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella are breaking their house?" Rosalie's son asked, bending and twisting an action figure.

"No Axel, daddy is just being an immature child again. Ignore him sweetheart." Axel nodded and turned back to his playmates.

Axel is Rosalie's youngest three year old son, Eli is her oldest, and her middle son Gabe. All with white curly blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

Jasper and Alice had three boys also. Dustin the oldest, Jackson the middle, and Henry the youngest. Black curly hair brown eyes, blond spiky hair and green eyes, and light brown wavy hair with blue eyes.

We sat down and ate in silence for a few minutes.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "So um Edward Bella are you guys thinking of having a baby?"

Edward shrugged munching on a red swollen piece of bread.

"I mean we haven't talked about it yet. But maybe later on when we're more settled."

We all settled back into eating our various foods.

After our pleasant day with his family we said our goodbyes and each went home. Today was a good day. Until we got home and Edward turned on me.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

"Why were you acting like that today! You embarrassed me in front of my father! Ugh you are so useless!" He knocked me out of the way which knocked me on the couch. I heard him stomped up the stairs and slam the study door.

I dry sobbed into a throw pillow, I tried to stifle it in fear of Edward hearing me and coming back down angry.

I got up and began cleaning quietly, trying to make him a little bit happier. A few hours passed and I heard the study door open. My back stiffened as I heard him behind me. I sighed and turned back around. No emotion was noticeable on his face, he had something in his hands.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight? Give you a break from cooking, and I want to discuss something with you." He said handing me the small box in his hands. I took it gingerly, it was soft and black. I looked back up to him.

He smiled gently, "Open it Bella, I bought it for you." I unlatched the small golden latch. My eyes widened at the beautiful necklace inside the box.

It was silver with small blue diamonds encrusted on the thick chain. In the middle was a pendant with white-gold trimmings on the inside was a bigger blue diamond in the center. It was truly beautiful.

I smiled and looked back up at him, "What's the occasion?" I asked lifting my hair so he could put it on. He caressed the back of my neck gently latching the chain together. He kissed my neck a little nibbling slightly and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"It's a just because gift. Will you go with me to dinner?"

"Of course I will. Do I need to dress fancy?" He nodded his head and kissed my neck then my lips. "I'm going to go shower. Would you like to join me?"

I nodded and he picked me up threw me over his shoulder and raced to the shower….

_**Explicit Wild Sex Scene! I don't feel like writing it but if some of you perverts out there want it I'll make it a separate one-shot or whatever! Just review and ask!**_

We stretched out on the bed lazily after our shower indecency. We laid wrapped in each others arms panting still dripping wet from the shower.

I groaned and got up, "Alright lets get ready boss." I kissed his lips again which he prolonged I giggled and pushed against his chest.

I walked into my closet and found my pretty light blue knee-length dress. It had a plunging neckline and low back.

I quickly moosed my hair I was too lazy to do anything else in all honesty. After that was done I applied a little makeup then put the dress on. I also picked out a silver pair of high heels to wear. I walked out of my closet and turned to Edward. He was dressed in dark kakis and a button up collared blue shirt. The same blue of my dress. I laughed a little as I checked myself out in the mirror.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking me up and down, "We have the same color on. Its kinda funny you know?" He chuckled and walked up behind me.

"You look absolutely stunning. I look like a bum in comparison."

I laughed, "No you don't. You look very handsome my dear." I stroked his face gently.

He shuddered a little, "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he took my arm and led me down the stairs.

* * *

><p>OMG who is super excitied for Breaking Dawn! I'm going to see it at midnight! I already have the tickets and everything, ugh its gonng be so much fun!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

We went to a small restaurant called La Punta Fiji. It had dancing and food, a very wonder atmosphere. Edward gave the host a few hundreds to get us our own private booth. It was very private upstairs. It was just me and him, we could still see the women and men dancing beautifully.

Edward ordered for both of us, swearing that what he ordered I would die for. I laughed, he grabbed my hands from across the table. He kissed each fingertip lovingly.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked quietly trying not to ruin the moment. He smiled at me, and opened his mouth to answer but the waiter came back with our food.

"After we eat darling." He said picking up his fork and digging in.

I took a bite out of my food, and he was right. I almost died. It was so good!

"What is this?" I asked taking more bites he chuckled, "Slow down baby. No ones going to take it from you." He laughed. I took his advice and slowed up. Savoring the taste.

After we both finished eating Edward stood up he grabbed my hand bringing me up with him. He began to twirl me and dance with me against his body. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear, kissing the skin under it. I shivered against him, he knew what got me going.

"I love you too baby." I whispered seductively pressing myself harder against him. He chuckled darkly and started to kiss my neck.

"You know there's a closet right across the room. Wanna sneak in there for a quickie?" I laughed against his shoulder.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! That's so wrong! Is it bad that I really want to go in there and fuck your brains out?" I giggled at the word I had just used. I usually don't cuss but tonight could be an exception.

He pressed his crotch into mine, and sucked on my earlobe. I moaned and turned my face to his, and captured his plump lips. Our tongues swirled around together in my mouth, we fought for dominance and naturally he won.

My arms automatically went around his neck pulling his mouth closer to me. He groaned against my mouth and pulled away from me.

"Oh as much as I would love for you to fuck me right here we cant. If someone catches us then we may be in a lot of trouble." I sighed and hit my head playfully against his chest.

"That's too bad. I'm so soaked. it's a good thing I didn't wear any panties." He laughed his hands grabbed my ass and squeezed tightly.

"Why don't we go sit down my dear? And talk?" I got very nervous all of a sudden. Was this a good or bad talk? Am I in trouble? We both sat down.

He cleared his throat. "Okay um this is an awkward um conversation. I'm a little nervous to even talk about it. Your reaction and answer is all that matters to me. I uh well do you um-" He was stuttering and shaking. He would be sweating I sure, if he were still human.

"Edward what are you trying to say? Please the build-up is killing me!" I said jokingly. He smiled lightly at me, looking down. I reached over and pulled his chin up to look at me. "Go ahead. You can tell me anything." I patted his hand lovingly showing him that I understand.

"Bella, I-I want to adopt…"

* * *

><p>OMG lol I no I mean! But my sister just gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby boy! His name is Carson Alexander xxxxxxxx! Oh he's soo cutee! And breaking dawn was amazing of course! Carson was born right when renesmee was, jk but wouldnt that be cool as shit? But he was born TWO mintues before the movie started on November 18 12:14am! 6 pounds 6 ounces 18 inches. both mommie and baby are doing wonderfully! Ugh what a crazy ass family! Lol my big brother is a daddy! His girlfriend is the mother of carson. Were very close so I call her my sister. *He's not the biological father and at the beginning we werent sure what to think but as the time went on we've come to realize the miracle in disgise.* It takes a strong man to raise another mans baby. And to all u fathers who are raising someone elses kid with love my prayers and blessings go out to you! Great job on being a strong man!<p>

In my opinion a man isnt a man until he marries and has children. A true man is someone who cares, someone who loves his family with all of his heart and will do anything for them. A man is protective of women and children and will fight anyone to save the innocent and undeserving of pain. My father was a real man, he did everything in his power to protect his family. And my older brother took his example and led this family to saftey and away from separation. And now he's leading a new generation of strong-willed big-hearted people. There's no doubt in my that he wont succeed. To my brother, he is now a strong man.

I hope my sons will be great men just like my father and brother. :) To all the amazing daddies and brothers out there who are trying their hardest in everything. Much love to you all.


	15. Chapter 15

**EVERYONE GO TO THE DOCUMENT LABEL VOTING ON MY FANFIC PAGE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE VOTE! REVIEW AND HELP ME DECIDE! I'M GOING CRAZY WITH ALL THESE IDEAS FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"Y-You want to adopt? But Edward we've only been married for a few weeks. Don't you think that it's a little soon?" He scoffed at me,

"Bella don't be ridiculous. You'll be a great mother. My parents had Emmett when they were only a week married. It'll be easy. I'll be at work most of the day but I'll be home at night to help you. And my mother and sisters will be around. You can call them."

I looked down at my hands on the table, "Edward, I just I don't know. I mean there are things that I'm scared of, and stuff I'm just not ready to deal with. I still have just horrible memories from the facility and just I'm trying to get past that and its not easy-"

"What do you mean? Trying to get past things and horrible memories. I thought the facilities were suppose to be like paradise."

I gawked at him, "Paradise? I was lucky enough to get out of there with my virginity in tacked. But I really don't want to talk about it here. Can we go home now? I'm ready to go." I stood up abruptly and walked down to the car leaving Edward to pay the bill. The door wasn't locked so I easily slid in and waited for him. He walked out with an unreadable expression on his face. He got in the car without saying a word and drove out of the parking lot.

*At Their House*

He held the door opened for me, I whispered a quiet 'thank-you' and ran up the stairs. Changing out of my dress and into a comfortable long black lingerie-like dress. Then crawled into our bed.

Edward walked in and changed into long sweatpants. He crawled in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Tell me about the facility please. I want to know everything." He said quietly his lips next to my ear.

I sighed, "Well this one time when I was about five. It was bath time and my nurse Connie was bathing me. A man came in, I recognized him as one of the men who sits and watches us at meal times. Him and Connie argued for a few moments then she left. He looked back at me. The look in his eyes were so scary, I started to shake very badly. He kneeled down next to the tub and reached and his in. I think you can fill in the rest." Edward was shaking very badly. His arms around me had tightened.

"Edward are you okay?"

"No! I mean we've got to do something about this! No one touches my mate and gets away with it! I'll kill him I swear it!" He yelled jumping out of the bed and slamming his fist into the wall.

"Edward there's nothing to do. Just calm down." I said trying to calm him down.

"No! I don't accept that! I'll be back. Stay in the house!" He said walking out of the room. I heard the front door slam shut and the car stop, then sped out of the driveway.

I was a little panicked so I decided to call for help. I picked up his phone that he had left on the nightstand and dialed a number.

It rang three times before he picked up, "Hello this is Carlisle Cullen. Who's this?" Carlisle said in a monotone voice.

"Carlisle, it Bella. I need your help."

"Bella what's wrong are you hurt?" He said, his voice picking up in worry.

"I'm not hurt. Its Edward. He stormed out of the house very angry and I'm not sure where he went. Could you go and find him or something? Please I worried about him. He punched a hole in the wall."

Carlisle sighed loudly, "Don't worry. I'll find him and get him home. It'll be okay."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem Bella."

*Two Hours Later*

I was pacing back and forth in our bedroom. Waiting for Edward to come home. My head snapped up at the sound of car door shutting. The front door opened and slammed shut. Footsteps stomped up the stairs, I suddenly became very nervous.

Edward came in the room, his face very blank.

"Take off your dress Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>Very short I know and I'm sorry. I also left yall with a cliffy! Haha, I wonder what will happen in the next chappy! Eddy's angry!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

"Take your dress off now." Edward said slower taking a step towards me. I started to shake a little.

"E-Edward your m-ad. I-I don't want to do this now."

"I'm not mad, I just want to see you. Please." He said begging, slowly I pulled the straps down from my shoulders. I closed my eyes and turned my face away from him. After I slid out of my dress Edward walked to me, and slid his hands to my waist. He tugged me close to him and sniffed my neck, then very gently licked it.

He growled and picked me up, then threw me over his shoulder. I gasped he ran to our big bathroom. He slammed me down on the counter. I watched as he turned the shower onto scolding hot water. It immediately steamed. Edward picked me up again and put me in the shower. He came in fully dressed. "Edward what are you doing!" I yelled at him. He still had me in his arms, he sat down abruptly with me going down with him.

I picked up the soap and began to scrub my body very hard. I put my arms up to get him off of me. The he sat on my legs and started to scrub me even harder.

"Edward what is wrong with you! Get the hell off me!" We both started to push and hit each other. He pinned me down on the ground with his arms and legs. We stared at each other for a moment.

**SEX SCENE!**

His breathing was very heavy and his eyes were hazy. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, our tongues danced together angrily pushing the other back and forth. His hand went behind the back off my head lifting me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck, my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. We ground our pelvises together enticing a moan from both our lips. (I NO That Sentence Did Not Sound Right! Forgive me!) He was still in jeans, the button rubbed against my button. More heat flowed out of me, making me slick and ready for him. He leaned up and ripped his jeans enough so his member could come out. It sprang up hard dripping slightly with pre-cum. He gave me a mischievous look then started rubbing his length against my clit. I gasped and grabbed him, he gasped and slammed his hand back down around me head. I pulled him in slowly he closed his eyes and started thrusting slow then faster.

Each time he entered me I moaned, my nails scratching his shoulders. He leaned up again still inside me thrusting. His fingers traveled down my stomach and to my clit. His thumb started rubbing it in circles, my head flew back. I growled and flipped us over then started thrusting on him. (SOUNDS WEIRD I KNOW)! His hands grasped my waist slamming down even harder. A few moments of this and the muscles in my stomach tensed up. Edward lifted me slightly and started thrusting up into me. I moaned and gasped loudly as I came. Edward's cock twitched inside me then I felt his icy cum shoot out of him. We both rode out our highs still breathing heavily.

**NO MORE SEX**

My head slumped against his chest, he wrapped his arms around my back. I decided that we would talk about this little incident later, when I came to my senses.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV

We were laying on the bed cuddling each other. After another, few, rounds of explicit sex we were wiped out. I decided that now was the time to talk.

"So um my husband why did you feel the need to bath me?" I asked looking up at him and fluttering my eyelashes. He groaned and stretched, his arms wrapping tighter around me.

"Well I had to bath you. It was driving me crazy. The thought of another man touching what is rightfully mine." He said staring down into my eyes. I smiled gently at him and kissed his lips. Understanding what he was saying.

I decided to ask another question that's been bothering me.

"Edward, what were you sick with? All those years?" I asked looking down at my hands. I wasn't sure if he would be comfortable answering.

He cleared his thought and shifted slightly. "I had severe brain cancer. A very large tumor on my brain that was basically eating it. I was so close to death and I took treatment but there was only so much they could do to help me you know? We've come so far in life but we still have set backs. I was on life support, and I stayed in the hospital. I never left it. Sometimes it would get really lonely. Like during the holidays when the hospital staff would take off for their breaks and the medical-robots would take over for them. The entire hospital would be shut down and people weren't allowed to visit. Like my family. There were no other boys around to play with so basically I was by myself most of the time." I had teared up a little, it was truly sad because I knew what it was like to feel alone.

"Is that why you sometimes act like this?" I asked him he smiled widely, "You mean like a pompous ass?" He said laughing. I laughed with him

"Yeah basically. Why did you act so angry today when we came home from your parents house?" I asked him kissing his chest and collarbone. Again he laughed loudly, "Hmm I cant really explain that. I was already in a foul mood. It wasn't your fault."

I smiled at him again, "Lets talk about adoption Edward. I think I'm ready to be a mother."

* * *

><p>Very short I know but get over it..<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

We sat in the office of the impregnation center. I was very nervous. Edward had taken off work for this. We were going to pick out a suitable carrier, and add traits to the A.S. We were waiting for the doctor to come in.

Finally he walked in holding a chart.

"Okay so we have about ten potential carriers for you to see. Each one compatible with the match you want." He said sitting down in the desk in front of us. I sighed very loudly, "Will we be allowed to see the carrier while she carries the baby?" I said, Edward grasped my hand tightly his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my hand.

"Uh no that would not be allowed. You see throughout the gestation of the infant the carrier is put to sleep. Vitamins, water and everything healthy that the baby needs will be pumped into her through an IV or tube."

"But she'll be asleep. She wont see us or hear us so why cant we come in to feel the stomach?" I said my other hand gripping the arm of the chair. Edward gripped my other hand a little tighter.

The doctor sighed, "Well we cant change the rules for one person. Plus we don't want to stimulate the carrier. Even though she is sleeping she can detect when something is off. And that can put strain on her causing the infant to feel stressed."

"How will the baby recognize us? I've been reading the old books. In it the experts say the baby can hear voices. That's how it knows its mommy and daddy. I don't want my child to not know who his mother is. So maybe you can break the rules this one time you son of a-" "Bella! Enough." Edward stopped my rant I didn't know I stood up. I sat back down slowly taking deep breaths. The doctor chuckled.

"I can see this is your first. Don't worry Mrs. Cullen, we'll help you through this I promise. There are many classes you two can take together. And we'll record your voices so the infant will recognize you. We can also image your face through the womb, it'll be a blurry picture but we do it for all fetuses. It helps them warm up to their parents." He said so sure of himself. I leaned back against my chair and looked out the window.

"I can assure you both that we've done this a million times before. Never once have we had a miscarriage or an unhealthy infant. So we have the traits and everything fixed all you have to do is pick out a carrier."

We looked through the booklet and finally decided on a carrier. We looked at her medical records and everything. We were both excited, I was feeling a little uneasy about the whole thing. The drive home was awkwardly quiet.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked turning onto our driveway.

"It's a couple of things. First I feel awful about making a woman hold my child for nine months. Being unconscious not having a life, how is that fair? Then what if something happens to the baby? I mean I wouldn't want to try again if she miscarriages or the baby is born with some kind of deformity or retardation and third arm! I mean there's so much to consider! Edward call the impregnation center tell them I'm not ready! I just-"

Edward cut me off "Bella! Stop it! Just stop it! We're going to do this! Nothing will go wrong I promise! I'm here for you Bella I love you so much. Your going to be a great mother I know it. Just please calm down. Come one lets go in and celebrate baby." He stopped the car and raced over to the other side and swung the door open. He picked me up in his arms and raced into the house. He opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!" we both jumped and turned to his family who were waiting in the dinning room for us. There was food laid out on the table and decorations hung. I laughed awkwardly, "H-hi what's uh everybody doing here?" I asked jumping down from Edward's arms.

"Well we heard that you two decided to have a baby so we threw you a little party! Oh and we brought you guys some stuff to start off with!" Alice said running over to me holding a bright blue bag. I took it and opened it afraid of what I'd see inside it.

I pulled out an infant-sized onesie the was designed like a baseball uniform. On the chest area it said 'Daddy's Little Slugger'.

"Umm-"

"It was Edward's when he was a baby. I gave you guys a few outfits from his collection, but kept most of them."

"Oh um great this is all so great you guys. Thank you." I said hugging everyone. Edward cleared his throat and walked off to the bathroom no doubt to take car of the little problem in his pants.

* * *

><p>There you guys gooo haha!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV *Six Months Later*

Its been six months so far. Our little baby is doing wonderful so we've been told. Edward is at work and I'm baking as usual. Edward has forbidden me from reading anymore baby books. I admit I may have freaked out a little bit. But I'm just nervous! So instead of reading I'm baking. I think I've learned about every recipe in my kitchen books. Its sad really, there's not much for me to do.

I'm not allowed to watch the television until Edward gets home its programmed so I cant turn it on. Cant read because Edward has forbidden me, well I would be reading but he locked them up somewhere.

I sighed and did the only thing that was left for me to do. I picked up my cell phone and called Alice to go shopping.

When I told her what I wanted to do of course she screamed a piercing scream through the phone which damaged my eardrums. I then phoned Edward and told him my plans to go with Alice, he agreed to let me go then transferred about two hundred dollars to his credit card for me to use.

Alice picked me up about an hour later in Jasper's car. We drove off to a mall that was about three hours away.

"So Alice what is it like to be a mom? I mean is it fun or just kind of something you have to do everyday that you cant cop out of?" I asked her pulling down a blue blouse and inspecting it like it had some dirt on it.

"Personally at first I wasn't ecstatic. I didn't want to be a mother because the only choice we get is boys. I wish the world was a little different, I want to have a little girl. Named Reagan Hailey Cullen. Dress her in pink lacey poofy dresses, white little sandals, pull her hair back in cute bows and pigtails. Her with big curly black hair. Oh I just have always envisioned her, she's so beautiful and just so fantastic. But I guess boys are fine to. There just so rough and dirty. I try to dress them in adorable outfits, they wear them for a few hours, Jazz gets home and all hell breaks loose! He gets them revved up and so aggressive. After he's done playing with them he goes up to his study to 'work' and I'm left all alone with the boys. Trying to calm them down before dinner, if they aren't and Jazz gets annoyed he spanks them! But he doesn't seem to connect the dots that when he gets home and revs them up they stayed revved up. Ugh. I just don't know. Oh and he wants another one. I don't think I can handle anymore!"

Alice had gotten kind of loud with her complaints and the security officer stopped us and brought us over to the corner. Where of course people stared.

"Alright ladies what's going on? Complaining about your husbands? Do you both have permission to be out here?" He asked with his chest puffing out as if to look intimidating.

"Yes we both do. Please sir we're both sorry we'll pay for our stuff and leave I promise." I said pulling out my cell phone. He called Edward to verify that I had permission to be out. They shared a good laugh and he handed me the phone back. They held his hand out for Alice's. She looked away defiantly not reaching to give her cell phone to the man.

"Miss do you have permission from your husband to be out? Answer me now or I'm taking you in and calling him." She didn't say anything once more and he pulled out his cuffs. Alice sighed and pulled out her cell phone to avoid more embarrassment. She gave the number and he called Jasper. He gave a 'huh' and an 'oh'. He gave Alice back her phone then he grabbed her arm.

"Your husband has instructed me to take you in until he can come get you. He also said anything you picked out you may not have. Now come with me." I grabbed his other arm, "What about me? She was my ride here!" He shook his head and pulled out fifty cents.

"Here I'm sure your much smarter than you appear so figure out a way to get home." I gaped at him and let go of his arm. He stalked off with Alice leaving me here alone.

I walked outside and called Edward and asked him what to do. He told me to go back into the mall find a bench and sit on it. Then wait for him to come pick me up and not to leave that spot.

*A Few Hours Later*

I was still waiting for Edward in the mall. I sighed and looked to the front door again, Jasper was just walking in when he spotted me on the bench. His smile was tight as he walked to me.

"Hello Bella. Do you need a ride home?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"No Edward should be coming in a little while. I'm good." He chuckled and patted my hand.

"I don't blame you for what Alice did. You can catch a ride with us. I'll cant leave a helpless woman here all alone. Its getting dark sweetheart." He reached to push a piece of hair behind my ear. I slapped his hand away, having had enough of the disrespect, "Look I am not totally defenseless, I'm waiting for my husband. And you don't have any reason to blame me or Alice for this stupid day you and all the other 'men' in this society should blame themselves! If it wasn't for total jackasses like you we wouldn't be in trouble and you wouldn't of had to take off from work and rush down here to come pick us up! Its totally ludicrous and another thing-"

I was cut off by a sharp slap to the face. No one around stopped to stare, only the other women around stared but didn't stop walking. Here in this society it was legal to hit a woman. The only time it becomes illegal is when the woman is very very close to death.

I touched my cheek a little taken aback. Sure Edward had pushed me or shoved me but he never hit me directly. So this was a little new to me.

"Hey! What the do you think your doing to my wife!" I heard Edward yell from a distance. I also felt Jasper stand up from the bench.

"Now look your wife has quite a mouth on her and if you'd teach her a proper lesson she wouldn't be running her mouth off and being totally disrespectful the little bitch."

"You watch your fucking mouth around my wife or I'll watch it for you!" I looked up or rather down to see them struggling and fighting on the ground. I gasped and got up. I started to pound on Jasper's back

"Get off him! Get off him!" I screamed people around us gasped and this time stopped. I was jerked back, I could hear the crowd around whispering "She hit a man! She hit a man!" I felt cuffs on my wrists and I was taken away to a small room around the corner.

I was thrown into a chain length fence cage. I jumped up and ran into the fence trying to get out.

"Some of a bitch! Let me out!" I screamed at the security guard. He glared at me then left. I plopped down on the ground with a huff then waited.

*An Hour Later*

Edward walked in with an angry look on his face. I stood up and walked over the gate, my arms still bound behind my back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I got you into this. Um the security guards called the police and um your going to jail for a little while. But I promise baby I'm going to bail you out once you get there. I swear."

He pressed his face up against the fence. His lips going between one of the holes. I pressed my lips against his and we shared a short sweet kiss.

A man took him away, then another man came in and took me to a large vehicle which drove me straight to jail.

The reason I'm going to jail and not anyone else? Well because I a woman his Jasper a man. This is a very serious offense. Hopefully Edward will get me out of here.

I will remember this for a very long time. Now I know what has to be changed in this society. When I get out, everyone will know about this little incident. I swear to whatever god is listening people will know and remember…

* * *

><p>Seems we got a little rebel on our hands... what will happen next?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone its me again for the last time. I just want to let all my fans know that i have giving my stories to someone else or I let her 'adopt' them. Her name is Airabella *Thats her real name* on ff she goes by AirabellaTwilightLover and she is in real life my best friend. the reason we are bestfriends is because we share the same disability and she encouraged me to put my stories up. She currently just put up her account on here and is writing a story on here. So I'm letting her continue on with my stories. She's a great writer and she knows how I want to end the stories. So if you all are still interested in reading find her and contiue reading till the end! I wouldnt lie to you all she's a fanatastic person and writer. Bye everyone! It was great being on here


End file.
